Problem: Rewrite ${((9^{9})(8^{8}))^{10}}$ in the form ${9^n \times 8^m}$.
Explanation: ${ ((9^{9})(8^{8}))^{10} = (9^{(9)(10)})(8^{(8)(10)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((9^{9})(8^{8}))^{10}} = 9^{90} \times 8^{80}} $